


Halloween

by Littlelazyknight



Series: Crossing the line [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Halloween, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: Halloween is a good day for a heist- not only Peralta thinks that way.





	Halloween

"Great, now even the Halloween is ruined. I looked forward to it this year" said Jake.  
"I agree. The thiefs choice of date was rather unfortunate." said Holt calmly.  
Every detective in the precinct was assigned to help the Japanese police catch the legendary phantom thief. Usually Peralta would be thrilled to attend a Kaitou Kid heist but he spent way to long planning his own heist this year. Now all that work was going to waste because of a certain phantom thief.  
Everyone was determined to catch Kid. Even Gina showed up on time.  
"Although we know the date of the heist, we still have to figure out the target." said inspector Nakamori in Japanese and his words were immediately translated by a woman next to him. "The notice was written in English so we're counting on your help. We suspect that it's some kind of word-play."  
The text was displayed on the wall behind inspector.  
Peralta couldn't help but grin when he saw the notice.  
"Let him try. I was preparing for this day entire year."  
"Only one year? And you thought you can beat me?" said Amy.  
"The honour of 99 is at stake. There'll be no mercy." said Holt and Peralta had to admit he never saw the captain this exited.  
The translator started to read the notice:  
"Dear 99 of Brooklyn  
At midnight, on the day of Halloween I shall claim  
the title of amazing detective/genius."

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm not sure if Kaito would care for a title of amazing detective, he certainly wouldn't hesitate in joining a heist contest. Especially one organised by cops...


End file.
